


80 questions (Featuring Kylux)

by AdelvinaGaarder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Couple Interviews, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, not TLJ compliant, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelvinaGaarder/pseuds/AdelvinaGaarder
Summary: The General of the First Order and the Master of the Knights of Ren accepts an interview request into their private lives.





	80 questions (Featuring Kylux)

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes an interview on Kylo and Hux involving 80 questions. The background timeline is post TFA, so it is not compliant to the TLJ power dynamics. It is all fluffy and cute I swear!

 

 

  1. Please tell me your name?



K: Kylo Ren

H: Armitage Hux but do refer me as Hux.

 

  1. Your age?



K: 28

H: 33

 

  1. Your gender?



H: (rolls eyes)

K: Same as him.

 

  1. How do you describe your character?



K: (silence)

H: Determined, prudent and composed.

 

  1. How do you describe each other then?



K: Ambitious, Dispassionate… Dangerous but charming

H: Volatile, Impulsive… Blunt in his desires

 

  1. How did you two meets?



H: He was assigned to my base, and I was obliged to greet him once he landed on Starkiller.

K: Snoke insisted that I would co-command with him.

 

  1. And your first impressions?



K: He sounded clinical, but I was more drawn to his red hair. The color is very rare.

H: Weird but imposing, but I did not fear him at all.

 

  1. What do you like about each other?



H: He is someone I could relate to and put my trust on.

K: He cared, though he never shows his emotion well.

H: And the sex is amazing.

K: (nods)

 

  1. What do you hate about each other then?”



H: Always destroying my ship, gets angry without reasons, doesn’t take care of himself… I could go on for days I swear.

K: As if you are flawless. (Glares at Hux) He thinks himself is right all the time, refuse to admit his feelings….

(It is a wonder they hook up at all)

 

  1. How do you call each other?



H: Ren

K: Hux

 

  1. If you compare each other to an animal, what would it be?



H: Ren is like a wolf, strong instinct and natural hunter. But always in need of a partner to keep him in discipline.

K: Probably a feral cat.

H: (raise his eyesbrow)

 

  1. What gifts for each other?



H: A new lightsaber. I think he broke his previous one while thrashing the workstation.

K: A fine bottle of liquor from the Core World. He likes indulgent.

 

  1. Then what you do want for yourself?



H: Some good quality sleeping, less destroyed equipment, and the throne.

K: I want to stop the conflicts within me. (Looks at Hux) And I want him stay.

 

  1. Anything to complain about each other?



H: Stop destroying the Finalizer. We are tight on our budget.

K: You know I can’t help with that! And stop stealing my blankets!

H: You are technically in my room, so those are my blankets!

K: I am going back to my quarters tonight.

H: Sure. Don’t think I will miss you bit! Millicent is way better than you!

 

  1. What is your flaw?



K: No

H: Nothing that hinders myself

 

  1. And his flaw?



H: Oh way too much

K: (rolls eyes)

 

  1. Did anyone of you did anything that worried the other?



H: When I saw laying on the snow on Starkiller, I had never been more worried in my life.

K: I am sorry…

H: The past is the past. Just don’t let yourself get hurt and disgraced again.

 

  1. How to define your relationship?



H: His lover.

K: He is my love.

 

  1. First date?



H:… Did we even date before? We are either working or fucking, aren’t we?

K: You remember the time we first landed on the Starkiller planet?

H: Yes.

K: We had some private time and I took you for a walk in the woods. It was the closest thing I could think of about any date.

H: You know, since your training with Snoke has finished, we could take a shore leave and head to one of the First Order’s resort at the Outer Rims.

K: (smile briefly) Sounds good to me.

 

  1. Where do you two hangout most of the time?



K: At his quarter

H: At my quarter. Sometimes at the star-grazing chamber.

 

  1. How to celebrate each other’s birthday? H: Cook him a dinner. I am very good at Arkanis cuisine. Then probably drink a little and have some amazing sex.



K: Yes his cooking is surprisingly good for a military man. I would do pretty much the same, except my cooking is not as refine, so I probably meditate with him to help with the stress.

 

  1. What confessed first?



K: I did. I could read his feelings and his ignorance to expressing his love drove me out of my mind. So I decided to get on with it and told him.

H: (pouts) I would confess eventually, I just didn’t know how to tell you.

K: I am glad I did, probably saved me a life time of waiting.

 

  1. How much do you love each other?



K: A lot.

H: (smiles)

 

  1. If he falls in love with another, what would you do?



H: What could I do with the most dangerous warrior in the First Order? I knew you have something for the scavenger girl with the Resistance. But, I know better that you are a force that nothing can stop.

K: I would not leave you for Rey. (Hux scoffed) If Hux falls out of love, I would be very angry and disappointed. But, there’s hardly anything I could do as well. After all, he always has an upper hand.

 

  1. Will you forgive the other?



H: No

K: No

 

  1. If you two are dating, but the other is late for over an hour? K: (shrug) He would have comm me if he had any extra meetings or works. In that case, I would just head back to my quarter to meditate or train.



H: Same. Go back to work.

 

  1. Which part of the other’s body do you like?



K: Red hair, green eyes, lithe limbs.

H: Curly black hair, toned muscles, and big hands.

 

  1. Sexiest look?



H: When he is training shirtless.

K: When he is under me and begging, wearing the robe.

 

  1. What makes your heart beats faster?



H: When he is intimate with me through the force.

K: When he kisses me.

 

  1. Do you lie to each other?



H: Yes.

K: Sometimes. I usually avoid saying instead of lying.

 

  1. What makes you most happy with each other?



K: When I return from a mission and he welcome me.

H: When he holds me in his arms.

 

  1. Did you guys ever fight?



H: We often did.

K: (crooks his brow) But we always find a way to reconcile.

 

  1. So how to reconcile?



K: He usually work himself to death as a distraction from the fight. So, I would bring him energy bars and coax him to go to sleep. Until he relents and wraps him tightly in my arms.

H: (Expression softens) I apologize.

K: I could never say no to the sincerity in his eyes.

 

  1. How do you express your love?



H: I am never good at expressing them with words. So, I tried to do what I imagine Ren would like.

K: I would take care of him. And always be there when he couldn’t sleep.

 

  1. Do you ever think lowly of yourself?



H: No. My whole life I try to prove myself beyond a bastard I am.

K: When I am weak and submit to the light.

 

  1. Is your relationship known to the others?



H: Due to our positions in the First Order, we usually avoid showing affection when we are working. That said, I suspect Phasma and some of the bridge crew knows.

K: They all know.

H: I see. Then they should be wise enough to not gossip.

 

  1. Do you think your relationship will last forever?



K: I don’t know… I try not to think about it. My parents never work out.

H: There’s too many uncertainties in our lives.

 

 

  1. So who is the top? Who is the bottom?



H: We switch.

K: He lets me fuck him if he is in a good mood. And his mood is pretty good ever since I returned from Snoke’s training.

 

  1. When and where did the first sex happen?



H: At my quarter.

K: It was a week or so after I confessed.

 

  1. How did it feels?



K: I… hesitated. I haven’t had sex ever since I became Snoke’s apprentice.

H: Nervous. But the thrill and curiosity eventually overcame it.

 

  1. Did you stay the night?



K: I offered to go, but Hux insisted me to stay.

H: I think I hugged him and refused to say a word.

 

  1. How often do you have sex?



H: Twice a week.

K: I am always on mission, so whenever we had the opportunity we stayed with each other.

 

  1. Is the sex rough?



H: It is not soft. It hurts but in a good way. I often exhausts myself, so I don’t need to think about my work afterwards and get myself some good sleep.

K: Hux is clear with his demand. Usually it involves a punishing pace.

 

  1. Any sensitive spots?



K: His neck and shoulder-blade.

H: His belly button.

 

  1. Any guilty pleasure?



K: Not particularly.

H: I like to gain control during sex, and to hurt... a little.

K: (wears a withering look) He is a sadist.

H: (shrug) If you put it that way.

 

  1. Where do you usually have sex?



K: At his quarter.

H: At my quarter.

 

  1. Anywhere else you want to have sex?



H: That wouldn’t be appropriate.

K: The conference room.

H: What?

K: (blushing) I often imagine spreading you on the conference table when you are speaking during the meetings.

H: (face darkens) I would not stain the conference room under any circumstances, Ren.

 

  1. Do you guys compromise over sex?



K: I ask if he wants to top or bottom.

H: We kind of come to an agreement which we switch from time to time. And I demand the both of us to shower after sex. Sleeping while skin slick with sweat is so disgusting.

K: I think the afterglow is very soothing though.

 

  1. Have you ever had sex with someone who is not your current lover?



H: Yes.

K: Yes.

 

  1. How many lovers do you have in the past?



K: One when I was very young, but I never engaged with anyone since I began my training in the Force.

H: A few during the academy. One when I was lieutenant. No one since I was a Captain.

 

  1. Have you been with a woman? Or are you strictly gay?



H: Yes. I had a few explorations during my academy years.

K: Not really. I haven’t been in a lot of relationships.

H: What of that scavenger girl?

K: What about her? We aren’t intimate.

 

  1. Do you think one-night stand is acceptable?



H: Yes.

K: Why not? No attachment is a good thing.

H: (coughs)

 

  1. Do you prefer having a fuck buddy or a long-term boyfriend?



H: Now that I have found one, I prefer a long-term relationship.

K: (smiles) Same.

 

  1. Will you feel shy during sex?



K: No

H: No

 

  1. Do you think you are good at sex?



K: (looks at Hux) Did I make you feel good?

H: You sure did. (tilts his head) And I you?

K: (nods) Well then that’s your answer.

 

 

  1. What do you want the other to say during sex?



K: I want him to moan as loudly as he can. Tell me how good I made him felt.

H: I want him to shout out my name.

 

  1. What do you do after sex?



K: I hug him during the afterglow.

H: I go to shower.

 

  1. Are you interested in SM?



K: Not particularly.

H: In terms of gaining control, yes.

K: He is a natural sadist, after all.

 

  1. Would you force yourself over your lover?



H: No.

K: No. I don’t want to hurt him.

 

  1. What’s painful during sex?



H: Nothing in general. Sometimes it is painful if Ren penetrates, but nothing to unpleasant.

K: If he tied me up. My wrists would hurt, but it is nothing compare to my training.

 

  1. Would you seduce?



H: No.

K: If bringing exotic gifts from the Core World counts.

 

  1. What makes an ideal lover?



H: Someone who is loyal, strong-willed, and would not complain about me being workaholic.

K: I never put a lot of thoughts into it. Hux hits the profile anyway.

 

  1. Do you ever want to form a family?



K: No. I resent my own.

H: It is not a part of my ambition, though I may consider it.

 

  1. Anywhere you want to settle if you have a family?



H: Somewhere in the Core World perhaps. Now that the Republic is gone and maybe the First Order can gain control over some worthy planets there. Raising a child on a spaceship isn’t healthy.

K: I don’t know. Naboo perhaps. I still have a family resort there, if my name wasn’t removed.

 

  1. Do you want children?



H: No. I don’t think I would be a good father for now.

K: No.

 

  1. Would you two ever build a family together?



H: After we conquer the galaxy, why not?

K: (nods)

 

  1. Do you guys live together?



H: We do.

K: When I am on board the Finalizer, I stayed at Hux’s quarter.

 

  1. Do you guys have any pets?



K: Hux has a ginger cat.

H: Millicent is very obedient and cuddly.

K: Except when she tried to pee at my helmet.

H: That’s because your helmet looks like a litterbox.

K: (rolls eyes)

H: Millicent is all soft and fluffy to hug with.

 

  1. Your morning routine?



H: I woke up, go to the refresher, get change and head to the bridge.

K: I let him out of my arms. And let him kiss me goodbye.

H: (smiles) Yes. I kiss him goodbye.

 

  1. When did you lost your virginity?



H: At the academy.

K: Right before my mother sent me to Luke Skywalker. I didn’t want to be a monk, so I decided to fuck once at the very least.

H: (smirks) That sounds very much like you.

 

  1. Do you give or take in a relationship?



H: Both.

K: Both, though I mostly give in terms of pleasure.

 

  1. Talk about a sexual fantasy of yours.



K: To fuck Hux on the conference table. To let him ride me in a closet with stormtroopers on duty outside.

H: Breathplay. I wanted to try gagging,

 

  1. Do you use any tools during sex?



H: My belt.

K: (averts his eyes) The force.

H: More like using the force in an inappropriate manner.

 

  1. What expression do you want to see during sex?



K: When Hux bites his lips.

H: When Ren stares at me intently.

 

  1. Where do you like to be kissed?



H: On the lips.

K: Lips.

 

  1. What is your favorite sexual position?



H: I like to take him on his knees.

K: I like to let him to ride me.

 

  1. Is your sex life satisfying by far?



H: Yes.

K: Very.

 

  1. How would you propose to each other?



H: I would cook a nice meal and propose during the dinner.

K: I would bring Hux to the star-gazing chamber and propose to him under the stars.

H: (blush) That’s very romantic of you, Ren.

 

  1. What changes did he brings to your life?



K: I am never lonely again. Even if I am alone away from a mission, I could feel the warm presence of Hux across the Galaxy. It is always an overwhelming joy to see Hux welcoming me from every mission.

H: I feel loved and cherished. That Ren became a constant in my life and a promise that never fails in happiness and companionship.

 

  1. Saying something to your lover?



H: I want to tell Ren to always stay by my side, because I would never let him feel lonely and insecure anymore. Conquer the galaxy with me. Be my equal and let us rule the galaxy in triumphs.

K: I want to tell Hux that so often I had a force vision, which you and I stand side by side overlooking the Galaxy. Our hands entwined, and we ruled the Galaxy together in triumphs. Thank you for letting me into your live.

 

And so, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger live happily ever after.

 

Fin.


End file.
